Forgotten Emotions
by AquamarineX
Summary: She was beautiful. As beautiful as the stars. But her expression: was blank. Always blank. Unreadable. Cute, but still expressionless. But after some time, her mask begins to crack for the boy who fell in love with her and became her best friend. And soon, slowly, she began to show her true colors. Nalu Highschool AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Trinity- I had trouble with the name of this fanfiction, so I just called it whatever came to mind. This fanfiction was actually inspired, to some extent a lot of the main plots were already forming in my mind, by one of Nightcore's songs which was,** ** _The Lost get Found_** **. I love Nightcore so much! Kk, now for Fairy Tail credits...**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL, HIRO MASHIMA DOES!**

 **And _now_ we go onto the first chapter! :)**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Where's ice princess?!" The door to classroom 2-A of Fairy Tail High slammed open, revealing a certain salmon spiky haired male, who went of as the name of Natsu Dragneel.

"What is it _now_ , pyro freak?!" A raven haired teen, arose from his seat in response to his rivals call of his nickname.

Natsu pointed an accusing, tan finger at the dark haired male across from him, known as Gray. "You threw ice and fish into my backpack and now it stinks like _hell_!" He shouted in accusation. Gray replied by raising an eyebrow. " _Me_?!" "Yes _you!_ " Gray's eyebrow twitched. "You have no proof, flame for brains! How'd you know that _I_ did it?! Cana could've, Erza could've, Mira could've... Fuck it all, _Aries_ could've!"

In response, a certain pale fellow pinkette of Natsu's arose from her seat to chime in on the fight. "I-I'm sorry!" The sheep like female teenager apologized in a panic frenzy.

Natsu gave her an assuring glance her way, knowing she didn't stink his bag to the depths of hell due to her innocence reputation, and soon after quickly turned his attention back to Gray. Somewhere along the fight line, the two had walked towards each other and were now standing on top of their desks, which were but one desk away from each other.

"Nice try, ice prick. You did it. You shall _pay_!" The tan toned skinned teen gave a battle-like cry, before lunging towards his rival.

"Wha-?!" Gray's narrow eyes widened in shock, just as Natsu's body crashed roughly into his.

The two males tumbled down onto the floor in a fit of punches and kicks, knocking into a few students while they were at it. Cries came from their fellow classmates, only to go completely unheard and ignored. And the two would have continued their battle all day if it wasn't for a certain scarlet haired power house female girl, to walk in and stop them.

Erza Scarlet. The feared female teenager nicknamed, 'Titania', as she acted as the queen of the fairies here in Fairy Tail high. No man, woman, nor child had ever fully stood up to her without being pummeled into the ground in two seconds flat.

"Boys! Are we fighting here?!" The red haired beauty roared in authority and power, as she marched in through the classroom doors.

Natsu and Gray, both immediately stopped their actions and froze. Slowly, looking up to a towering Titania, who had swiftly gotten to the chaos makers.

The two boys jumped to their feet, and slung a shoulder over one another. "Nope! Nope, not at all! Just being best friends! R-right Gray?!" Natsu replied, his face sweating bullets all the meanwhile. "Y-Yup! B-best friends!" Gray tuned in. He was equally just as nervous as Natsu was.

That was simply how terrifying the scarlet beauty was.

"To your seats!" Erza suddenly hissed, from in between clenched teeth and grabbed each other males by their back collars from their shirts. Swinging Natsu over her head with her right arm, and Gray in her left, she threw each male into their seats with a huge amount of strength and power, with such ease. And quickly, she scrambled to sit down just as well as them. Plopping herself, in between the two.

"Ow! Why'd you do that, Erza?!" Natsu hissed, as he rubbed his soar rear. "Silence! You shall see why in a moment." Was all the scarlet haired girl replied with, as she barked out her words as if an order.

Gray raised an eyebrow in confusion, before both males realized why. Just then, their teacher came strutting in. "Oh..." Both males looked down embarrassed. "T-Thanks." "Silence." Although, Erza repeated herself with a slight more softness in her voice than before.

For if the boys had been caught fighting, _again_ , they'd be forced to spend a full boring hour of detention after school, when both could be making out with some hot chick. It simply showed, that even though they didn't act like it, the fairies in Natsu's friend group always watched each other's back. And they all loved their friend members to death.

Though, of course Natsu and Gray would never admit that.

Heck, both would rather drown in the pits of lava from hell.

Ah well.

Classroom 2-A's teacher raised an eyebrow, and after a moment of eyeing Natsu and Gray; whom were still rubbing their behinds. She finally let out a sigh before starting the class off with:

"Good morning, class. Today we have a new student. Come on dear, come in." The glasses wearing adult beckoned with her hand towards the still left open door.

Natsu raised an eyebrow, as did Gray. "A new student?" Gray repeated. "Probably some boring nerd guy who's been fucked in his previous school so they can be allowed to look at his test answers." Natsu leaned back and chuckled. Gray snorted and Erza glared, causing the two to shut up, just as their new fellow classmate walked into the room.

A blonde haired girl, with her hair loosely hung by her shoulders, strutted into the 2-A classroom.

She had a face which was nothing but, beautiful. Beautiful and _blank_ , that is. Her expression read nothing. At all. Not even bored. Not _interested_. But not bored, either. She wore a black hoodie, with her hood down. Long jeans covered her legs, and even through her baggy clothes, you could clearly see her curves.

Gray let out a whistle. "I'd fuck her, for test answers or none." He grinned. As for, Natsu; he was utterly speechless.

His mouth parted a bit in absolute shock. He had never before seen anyone so beautiful. Far, more beautiful than his last girlfriend, Lisanna, who was _pretty_ damned cute. But she couldn't even _compare_ to this blonde beauty (even if she wore no expression). Though, something seemed a bit... off.

And before Natsu could even place his finger on a correct hold on what it was, both her and his gaze met.

And Natsu, for that once, was possibly the only person who saw it. A flash of darkness crossed her brown eyes. But just as quickly as it came, so did it leave...

Because, that day, her mask had cracked.

* * *

 **This is kind of on crack, because I'm not bothering to check it as of right now. I'll check it later, and so sorry for the weird ending and chapter. I'm just writing this for fun, and I didn't really know where to stop.**

 **Thanks for reading, anyways! I'll reread my chapter later and fix it up a bit; but as of right now, I don't really feel it. Oh well.**

 **Til next time, lovelies! :)**

 **~Trinity**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm pretty surprised by the number of faves and followers this fanfiction already has, and I've only written one chapter. Wow. People, you astound me to the fullest at the most surprising times. Ah, and before I forget, let me just say:**

 _ **This is**_ ** _NOT_** ** _a one-shot. Or two-shot. And_** ** _definitely_** ** _not a fucking three-shot._**

 **And:**

 **DISCLAIMER: HIRO MASHIMA HAS ALL RIGHTS TO FAIRY TAIL. NOT ME!**

 **... That's about all there is to it, and now... Lez get to it!**

 **(OH! Caution: Be prepared for random cursing in the A/Ns!)**

* * *

Natsu raised an eyebrow, as he watched the blonde's brown eyes, suddenly go from dark to dull in a quick moment. Something was up with her. But that didn't matter to the fact that she was beautifu-

"All right class! Please welcome, Mrs-" His teacher clapped her hands together to gather the class's attention, and began to speak, but was soon interrupted by the same blondette whom she was currently speaking about.

"I'd like to introduce myself, if you would." The chick lifted a hand up in front of the female adult teacher, and when the grown woman nodded her approval in a series of splutters and blushes, she continued.

"Lucy. Name's Lucy. Age shouldn't matter, and I needn't tell you my last name either, as I see no point in doing so. Please take care of me." She said her sentence with no emotion leaking into it, and neither did any feature differ her face. So blank. She said her last sentence, "Please take care of me.", without any sincerity. At all.

Natsu sighed, and amongst the while his eyelids shut close. She sure was weird.

But his eyes shot open, as he chocked on a gulp of air, just as he heard Gray voice in his opinion on the girl:

"You think she's a virgin? Damn, what a fucker..."

And he fell out of his chair as to his surprise, Erza replied without any shame hidden at all:

"I am instinctively sure, she isn't, as I myself, have lost my beloved and most upmost virginity, to the most amazing of men-"

"Mr. Dragneel?! Are you alright?!" Natsu blushed slightly, as he heard his teacher call out to his uproar. He sent a hand to his desk, to pull his massed body up. "I'm fine." He mumbled, and scooted back into his chair. "Natsu? Have you any injuries?" Erza softly called out, in desperate worry as she eyed him. Now ain't that ironic, considering she gives him quite the pummeling _every. single. fucking. day?_

"No... Not really anyways... Wait... _Erza you lost virginity?! TO WHO?!_ " Natsu's eyes bulged out of his head, as he leapt up into his seat to stare wide eyed, at the scarlet haired power house female besides him.

Oh, here we go. _Now_ , her pride kicks in.

Natsu'd bet if he compared the scarlet haired female's face currently, to a strawberry (Erza's favorite fruit), Both'd be nearly identical with their shades of red.

"Mr. Dragneel! Mrs. Scarlet! _What_ , is going _on_ here?!" The brown haired, bunned updo-ed woman up front, with Lucy still by her side, gave a cry of astonishment, as she stared at her two students in honest to good dismay. Might we mention, her cheeks were a bit of a tinted pink as well?

Lucy stayed calm all the meanwhile.

Damn, she was a blank page wasn't she?

But now wasn't the time for Natsu to daydream about the new emotionless chick as of now. He had his own problems to care for. Like answering his teacher?

"Uh..."

Though that was the dilemma at hand, here. He didn't know _how_ to answer his teacher!

And from the looks of it. Neither did Erza.

And so, the classroom stood with silence lingering the air, for at least a good 5 minutes. Natsu glanced around wildly, while he thought desperately on what his answer should be, and while his dark green emerald eyes flickered around, he noted on Gray's red face. His usual pale toned skin was a bright crimson shade, and he had crystal tears lingering on the corners of his dark blue eyes, his cheeks were puffed out as well, as he bit the inside of his cheek. Well, he certainly was enjoying this.

And it seemed he was about to burst as well.

And alas, Natsu's prediction came true.

Gray blew up. Literally. Into a huge massive fit of bellowing laughter.

The teenagers all seated around, including the teacher up front (minus Lucy. Damn, that girl really didn't feel anything, did she?), all turned their utmost attention to Gray, as he continued his loud chuckles.

This continued on for _another_ good five minutes, before he finally spoke up.

"I-Idiots!" He squeezed out, as he wiped a tear from the underlid of his eye. Causing, a vein to throb on Natsu's forehead.

"What'd you just call me, Ice freak?!" The salmon haired male hissed through clenched teeth, and finally, Gray stopped his giggles. "And what'd you just call _me_ , flame brain?!"

"Popsicle dick!"

"Flame balls!"

"Ice cube!"

"Ash face!"

"Cold shit!"

"Fire fart!"

"FIGHT ME, GRAY!"

"WITH PLEASURE, NATSU!"

And with that, the two males lurched forward at each other, and began to throw fists at one another. Again... (Though the fight didn't start without Gray flinging his shirt off first. Which of course, caused all girls in the room, besides Lucy and the female adult teacher up front, to blush into a deep swoon, at sight of his "six pack")

And of course, _that_ ' _s_ how both, Natsu and Gray, ended up in principle Makarov's office.

* * *

 **Again, half on crack. So sorry guys! I was going to leave this fanfic kind of abandoned for a while, until I finished my ongoing story, Fairies of the Sea, but due to the faves and followers, I updated. Nya.**

 **See ya'll next time!**

 **Bye~!**

 **~Trinity**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back, ya'll! Kind of just awaitin' my instrument lessons, so I got bored and decided to work on this.**

 **Thanks for all the follows and faves! Let's get right into the chapter, shall we?**

* * *

Natsu felt a vein throb out into appearance on the very sided top of his forehead, due to a large amount of impatience he was currently feeling as of now.

Why the damn fuck, was he sitting in a stickin' chair, next to ice dick in front of Principle Makarov's desk he honestly had no idea. (Though the reason was considerably clear with the fight the two boys played out in the middle of class)

Makarov, was an olden man, short in size though with a loud voice. He was the principle of Fairy Tail High, and he was in charge of the stupid brats running around in the very building as well.

And right now, he was lecturing two of the most biggest stress making duo in the entire high school.

"You two, really need to respect your elders. With your constant fighting, your the biggest uproar in all the school! And you even did it when we got a new member as well! Why next time I ought to-" The tiny old man was standing on the top of his dark brown painted desk, and was in the middle of a rather long scolding, currently at the time.

Though, neither of the two boys he was speaking to were paying any attention of what not. At all. In fact, they were shooting piercing daggers at one another with the most fiercest glares both could muster.

"This is your fault, popsicle freak." Natsu gritted his teeth, as he hissed out his words in a low pitch, just loud enough for Gray to hear, and soft enough for Makarov to pay no heed to him whatsoever.

" _My_ fault? You established the fight, dimrod! Flameass, get your facts straight!" Gray growled back in response, and it only added to Natsu's irritance level.

"My facts are _very_ straight, thank you very much! What about you, ice princess? Why're you so _gay_? Stripping for me ain't gonna do much." And as if right in cue, Gray flung his shirt over his head in one swift movement (much to his dismay).

Natsu sniggered in anticipation. "See what I mean?" He whispered with a chuckle mixed in between, as he leaned back in his small brown chair, as he crossed his tan arms over his chest with a bemused smirk, playing on his lips.

Gray simply glared back in response, and both soon continued in shooting imaginary knives at one another. Neither bothering to acknowledge that their principle was still babbling on with his constant worded pace.

* * *

It had seemed to take _forever_ for principle Makarov to conclude in his lecture, but when he did and finally decide to set the two males free, (He had finally decided to shut up after so long, with a simple "Gramps, it's lunch. Time for you to read Weekly Magazine, I heard Jenny Realight's goin' naked this entry." From Natsu, got him to shoo them out the door in seconds.) Natsu and Gray were still butting heads.

"Why didn't you find an excuse like that, _before_ dipshit?"

"Shuddap, ice dick, I'd like to see _you_ come up with one!"

"I don't gotta, flame-fart! My intelligence level exceeds beyond the normal person. Thus, wasting my time finding my way out of a lecture, is not needed in _my_ life." This was said with Gray placing a hand against his chest, and his eyelids to close about halfway with a smile once he began talking about his education leveling.

Though, Natsu only sniggered in response.

"Ice princess, that's only your excuse for being the dumb shit you are." Natsu snickered with a grin flashing, though Gray only raised an eyebrow.

"You don't know what "thus", even means, don't you flame face?"

"Yes I do!"

"Yeah? Prove it. What does "thus" mean?"

"It means... Uh..."

Now it was Gray's turn to let out a snicker. "It means?..." He nudged on a sweating Natsu to continue his sentence, with a grin plastering his face. God, he was enjoying this wasn't he?

"I... Uh... G-Gotta go fuck, Lucy!" Natsu yelled, as he jumped out into a squat of some sort, with his legs wide apart and his arms dangling from his sides, as he glanced around wildly, his salmon hair ruffling slightly from the movement. And during this action, as it played, Gray's eyes bugged out of his head and his smiled smirk washed off his face.

"You- _WHAT_?!" Natsu stopped looking around for a bit, to send a puzzled expression Gray's way. Playing his words over in his head, he suddenly turned a deep shade of pink.

"I-I-I-I meant _F-FIND_!" Natsu's screech could be heard throughout the whole hallway, and it was so loud, Gray had to cover his ears for a bit. "SHE'S GONNA GIMME A PIGGYBACK RIDE! B-BYE! DON'T WANT TO KEEP HER AWAITIN'!" Natsu exclaimed, and looking both ways, down and back through the corridors of the school, he finally decided on one way, and soon enough was gone.

Gray facepalmed, as he stared after his rival. "Going to give you a ride on her back? Yeah, fuck right. Flame-shit, come up with better reasons next time. And all this, just because he doesn't know what, "thus" means. What an idiot..." Gray softly chuckled to himself, as he started down the opposite way, of which Natsu went, and began his slowed walk to the cafeteria.

...And without meaning to, he lost is shirt on the way.

... Ooh dear. There he goes into the dining area...

"GRAY! Your clothes!"

"FUCK!"

* * *

 **And~ That's all I have for you guys today, I hope ya'll enjoyed, and I hope to see you next time!**

 **Buh- Bye~!**

 **~Trinity Out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back, guys! This fanfic is a lot of fun to write, and I don't seem to get writer's block on it, so I'll update it again today!**

 **Next chapter was requested by CelestialDragon14, as she had made a point I need to update my other stories more often. T-T (Sorry guys...)**

 **So that's what I'm doing now!**

 **Thanks for the (14) reviews, and all the support you guys are giving me with this fanfiction!**

 **Onto the 4th chapter! (We're going off to Lucy's POV, today! Get a bit of Nalu goin', as well... eh?)**

 **(I've got half day of school today, tomorrow, and off for three days afterwards, so I should have time to update! ;) Any requests on you guys' favorite fanfic you wish for the next chapter to appear next? Let me know in the reviews! (If you've read any of my other fanfics...))**

* * *

Lucy Heartfilia slowly trudged down the hallway of the high school, of which she had just transferred to.

Her bangs and strands of hair, which caressed her face frame up in the front, rocked with a swish from side to side, as she sluggishly made her way forward. Her black-ish hoodie's hood was on, with her sneakers half covered by the length of her baggish jeans, to some what of an extent.

She honestly had no clue where she was going.

All she knew, was she was walking forward.

And going somewhere.

Her logic? She would end up some place, _eventually._

Whatever. She didn't care.

Lucy's brown eyes were half opened, half closed with a dull shine to them, as she (with a bored look) stopped in her tracks, due to the corridors splitting into two ends up ahead. Left or right? She honestly didn't give a fuck.

She heard quite the bit of noise, echoing from the left side. Probably the cafeteria room. It was indeed lunch after all. Which was exactly why, the blonde ended up trudging her way, towards the right.

She continued walking on wards, for at least a good shitty, boring 5 minutes until a staircase appeared in view up ahead of her.

And without thinking, she went up it.

Now slowly making her way up, Lucy soon found herself face to face with a door. Which on it, read the words, "No student zone, entry.". Lucy kept her face blank, as she stopped for a second to read the sign, and with a somewhat shrug, opened the doors anyways.

And met with the roof.

Walking forward, Lucy's brown hazel colored eyes, widened a bit as she stared out into the open sky, and blank space of the roof's cement floor.

It seemed rather simple, but pretty at the same time.

... Why did this suddenly remind Lucy of one of those really dramatic music videos?

Fuck this shit.

With a small sigh, the teen girl walked a bit of a way, diagonal into the shadows that seemed to be lurking near the corner of the platform like ceiling, and went to sit in the dark spot. Then, reaching into her large pocket, Lucy fiddled around with her small hand inside the compartment of her clothing for a small bit of time, before eventually pulling out a pale red apple out.

Slowly, with somewhat of a lazy effect to it, Lucy brought the fruit up to her plump pink lips, before sinking her teeth into the item.

Pulling the object away from her mouth, Lucy slowly began to chew as she dully stared straight into space, or so seemed. So blank...So plain... So _beautiful..._ But yet _..._ So _emotionless._

But of course, that would eventually happen if a person had faced through the troubles of which Lucy had gone through.

... And she was still going through it.

The time of fear constantly seemed to strike at the poor teenaged girl. And it frightened her.

Her past. An abusive, torturing hell. Forever taunting her...

...

...

...

..

.

 _WaBAM!_

The door to the roof hit open with a loud slam, as a barricaded flurry of pink came hurtling through the entryway of the ceiling. Lucy leapt to her feet in a matter of split seconds, as she cautiously backed away into the deeper shadows, in attempt to hide herself (Her apple had flung out of her hand due to her quick reaction, and had soared out and off the roof).

"OW!" A loud yell echoed out into the quiet open, as Lucy continued looking blankly forward.

A kid with spiky, _pink_ hair.

That's fucked up.

He was currently rubbing the back of his head, as he sat on the floor with one eye closed as he tried to shake away the pain he was currently experiencing.

With a sigh, Lucy decided to step out into the open now. And maybe silently walk away now that her previous "area", was occupied with another person.

Well that was a bad idea.

Because just then, he spotted her.

Great.

* * *

 **This is a bit strange. (I seem to say that a lot.) But I'm in a rush right now to get away from my computer.**

 **See, I have a phobia of bugs somewhat, and I just killed a stink bug (with my fly swatter), that was near here.**

 **It's stupid, but it's true.**

 **Sorry, guys!**

 **BYE!**

 **~Trinity**


	5. Chapter 5

**Caution: Implied adult themes.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Fairy Tail 2016 (c) Hiro-Sensei Mashima ;)**

* * *

Natsu blinked once. Then twice.

He had come onto the rooftop for lunch (and to avoid Gray and his smart aleck schemes) to fake his excuse of 'hanging out with Lucy', though he honestly didn't _really_ mean to come face-to-face with the emotionless beauty.

It seemed she was trying to sneak to the rooftop door to avoid any contact with him. (Though she obviously failed.)

The two stared at each other in awkward silence, as Natsu began sweating bullets in attempt to find something to start off their conversation.

Why, oh _why_ , did she have to be so pretty and awkward?

"Uhh... H-Hi?" Natsu said, averting his eyes to the sky while he rubbed the back of his neck in nervousness. "..." Lucy didn't reply, and simply turged to head for the door again. "...W-Wait!" Natsu called after the blonde, who turned her head slightly to look back at the pink haired male.

"Uhhh..." Shit. Why did he do that? _Now_ what does he do? He told her to wait a bit, without anything more to say to her! Smooth Natsu. Just, smooth.

"...Err... Why did you come up here?" Lucy arched an eyebrow. "I-I meant like, why did you come up here on the roof?" Natsu rushed, while sweating bullets. Jeez, this girl was a weirdo. Sure she was pretty, but so far, Natsu hasn't seen her smile, laugh, frown, or... anything really. It made Natsu feel uneasy, and he didn't like it one bit. Stiff and tight. For now, he'd just play it polite instead of goof off with this chick.

"Is it really necessary to provide you with such imformation, when I don't even know who you are?" Lucy said simply, before facing the exitway again, and began to strode to the doors, leaving a shocked Natsu behind.

This time, as she left, Natsu didn't stop her.

It took some time before Natsu snapped back into consciousness, from his stunned state. And when he did, he face-palmed. Hard.

"Duh! Am I stupid? I didn't even introduce myself! Of course, she'd respond like that." Natsu uttered to himself, thinking over his own stupidity. Agh. It would've been better to eat lunch with Gray and the gang, then have that weird (and awkward) encounter with the beautiful blonde.

"Ugh." Natsu groaned again, as he sent a hand to comb through his locks in dismay. And if the timing couldn't get any worse, his stomache began to growl. Quite loudly at that, too.

"Might as well eat then." Natsu sighed, after standing still for a bit in thought. It's life, he couldn't do anything about the past. Though, from now on, he was sure had left a weird impression on that chick. Argh. Why did he even bother? He shouldn't give a crap, about what she thinks about him. But, for some reason, he did. He cared. And it bugged him... A lot.

"Gahhh! I'm so stupid!" Natsu groaned, as he strode up to the metal doors of the rooftop, and hit his head against it in pure dismay, before giving another huff and left to make his way to the cafeteria.

* * *

"Heyyy! Natsuuuuu! Over herrree!" A high-pitched voice, sing-songed loudly over the yells from the other students of the high school, as a certain scarf wearing teen walked into the cafeteria, holding a paper lunchbag in hand.

"Geez, Lis. Could you try lowering your voice, just a wee little bit?" Natsu shushed, as he walked over to the table where Gray, The Strauss siblings, Erza,, Cana Alberona, Levy Mcgarden, Laxus Dreyar and his Thunder League, Juvia Lockser, Loke Celestial, and Gajeel Redfox currently sat at.

"S-Sorry, Natsu. I just got excited to see you again, after our week in Tokyo..." Lisanna sighed, as she sent an apologetic smile, Natsu's way, as he took a seat next to the pixie-cut silver haired girl. "S'okay, Lis. I missed you guys, too." He reached up to ruffle the youngest Strauss sister, before turning his attention to Gray, who had begun to tease him on the whole, "thus" scenario again.

"So, flame for brains, how'd your, piggy back riding go?" Gray scoffed with a snort. "Piggy back riding?" Mira repeated with a question, as all eyes turned to Natsu (who had already gobbled down his lunch in two seconds flat) for an explanation.

"Fine." Natsu muttered uneasily, as he averted his gaze to somewhere in the far off left. Gray gave a sigh, "Shit-lava face, it's okay. Nobody believes in you fucking Lucy, either. But it's good to dream!" At that every person seated at the current table gasped loudly. "You got laid by the new, beautiful chick? The _goddess?_ Oh, my whole life's been a lie! A lieeee!" Loke cried out in shock, and with a tad bit of dramatic overreacting.

"No! I didn't d-" "Natsu!" Before the poor framed teen could finish his reasonings, he was soon interrupted by a certain scarlet haired, demon. "I hope you used protection this time! Condoms are a neccessary need in things like this! Could you imagine if Lucy, our newest and beloved member of our class, were to get _pregnant?!_ Well?!" Erza barked in a demanding voice, as a gleam shone in her red-ish brown eyes. "Y-Y-Yes, ma'am! I-I-I swear, I-I'll use protection, n-n-next time!" Natsu saluted in nervousness, as he began to sweat bullets in fear.

"So you _did_ fuck some chick, named Lucy?" Gajeel arched an eyebrow in question, as Levy nodded with a blush next to him. "No!" Natsu shouted, a red swooping to take over his facial features with a mighty crimson shade.

"Then what happened?" Natsu sighed in relief, and inwardly thanked Mira for asking that question, before finally explaining everything that happened, from the scenario in the principal's office to the encounter with Lucy.

None of them knew, a certain blonde in a hoodie, was slowly making her way to their table...

* * *

 **Hey! It's been a while guys! I'm sorry, I went on Hiatus a bit, and I still kinda am. I've been busy, but I think it might've ended now... We'll see.**

 **Y'know the one thing I love about this fanfic, is that I don't have any trouble, whatsoever, on finding an idea to write. ;)**

 **Anyways, Happy late Thanksgiving, and Black Friday! :D And thank you so much for the 91 follows! It really means a lot to me. I hope to see you all next time, bye!**

 **~Trinity**


	6. Chapter 6

"Pardon, may I sit here?"

All pairs of eyes at the table whipped their attention to the blonde.

Natsu's eyes bugged out. "Shit..." He gulped thickly. He was in sure trouble now. If his lie about Lucy and him fucking slipped to the blonde's ears he was as sure as dead. The tan male was already sweating buckets... But there was another thing...

Why was she even _here_?

He was pretty certain he had screwed their relationship up already, so as to why she was even asking to sit at the same table as him, was beyond Natsu's train of thought.

... Gray always said his IQ was below the "under average" line.

... Shit.

Natsu flinched as silently, Lucy pulled the chair to his right out to sit. Everyone was staring at her peculiarly, until eventually lost interest and continued their prior conversations. Though, Natsu was squirming in his seat uncomfortably meanwhile, as Lucy pulled out a sandwhich from her lunch bag and took a bite.

Lisanna raised an eyebrow in confusion, as she looked on at Natsu as she watched a trickle of sweat drip down his forehead.

"What's wrong, Natsu~?" She sing-songed teasefully, punching his shoulder lightly. Natsu tensed more, before relaxing, turning his stiff posture to face Lisanna. "N-Nothin'..." He laughed nervously, his eyes darting back to Lucy, glancing at her as she blandly stared forward, her jaws chewing her lunch. Lisanna's face twisted in worry, before quickly catching on.

She bit her inner cheek. "Oh? What's this, _Natsu_? You gotta thing goin' for her or _what?"_ Lisanna leaned in nose to nose to her friend, her voice dropping to a whisper. Natsu's face flushed a bright red. "Wha- How- NO!" He shrieked, pushing Lisanna back to her seat.

She giggled eyeing the blonde beauty warily. "Hmm... But she's your type right?" The white haired girl knew her friend was lying about getting laid by the blonde. But, no point in _not_ teasing him about it, aye? "So... How'd you get her with the-" She cleared her throat. "- _D_." "LISSSSS!" Nasty screamed in horror, his face a bright red.

"Whattttt~?" Lisanna gave him a sly smile. She actually had a crush on the guy, but would she ever tell him that? Pssssh. Maybe later. Besides, teasing him like this was actually really fun. And the way his face blushed was _so_ cute. She quickly glanced behind the boy to see Lucy looking at the two of them. She was sure it was her imagination, but Lisanna was almost certain she saw a flash of curiousity flash and glint in Lucy's brown eyes. Though just like that it was gone.

Her face turned serious. "Natsu... Seriously though. Ask her out or something." Lisanna leaned in closer to his ear and dropped her whisper even lower. Natsu's cheeks puffed out in disapproval, but the look on the Strauss girl's face was serious (though of course a glint of humor and amusement shone in her blue bell eyes). "No. Way. In _hell."_ Natsu hissed, and Lisanna gave a shrug. "Not my problem, but your loss." Even though her mouth spewed out her teases, she couldn't help but feel a pang of relief.

And it made her feel kinda bad.

But, honestly she couldn't help it. Crush on a guy, of fricken' _course_ you wouldn't want him to date another girl. Thoughts clouded Lisanna's mind of her and Natsu together, and she quickly shook her head out in embarrassment, her face coating a bright red.

"Mm? Now what's up with _you?"_ Natsu arched an eyebrow a touch of worry hidden in his voice. "Nothing... But legit, Natsu, we should invite her over to hang out with the group! Friend making- The more the merrier, ya know what I'm saying?" Lisanna winked and gave her childhood friend jazz hands for enthusiasm. Though, Natsu still looked unsure, as he nervously glanced behind him to Lucy. "I dunno..." Lisanna rolled her eyes.

"Aw, don't wimp out on me, _now_ , Natsu~!" Lisanna whined.

"Whaddaya mean, _now_?!"

"Huh... No nevermind, that's not an option. You _always_ wimp out on me." Lisanna arched her eyebrow and looked up as if thinking back on all the times Natsu bailed on her.

"Do _not_!"

"Do too!"

"When?!"

"Back when I dared you to headbutt Erza back when we were 7-"

"Well, that was because it was _Erza_!"

"Yeah, exactly! Cuz, you were afraid she'd bulldoze you ove-"

"Shut _UP_! What if she hears us?!"

" _See_? Proving my poin-"

 _"Yeah?!_ Okay, what about all the other times, huh?! And that shouldn't even count, since we're in _high school_ now!"

"Last week you were too chicken to ask Gray for a calculator for me!"

"Wha-"

"And 3 days ago, we were _both_ going to volunteer to feed the lions up close and personal, while Gray and Mira taped, but you claimed you had a bad case of _diarrhea_ at the last second and ran away!"

"That-"

"You were _also_ to chicken at the Pterodactyl museum to-"

 _"Fine_!" Natsu threw his hands up in the air in defeat. "I'll invite her over for tomorrow at our usual group hangout at Fairy Tail..." He growled as Lisanna smugly shot him a grin. "But _you_ gotta get her number!" Lisanna opened her mouth to reject but Natsu beat her. "Nah- uh uh uh!" He wagged his tan finger in her face, as she sent him a pout. "Alls fair in this right? I invite her, _you_ get her number. See? Easy. Piece of cake."

Lisanna eyed him for a few seconds, looking at his grin warily, before crossing her arms over her chest. "Not really. I'm doing the main work I _wanted you_ to do in the first place." She scoffed, as Natsu's eyes widened. "No! If I ask her for her number, she'll probably think I'm _into_ her or something, and then me asking her out to Fairy Tail, the best bar in Magnolia, she's going to think it's a _date,_ when it's _not_ , and then I'll have to explain it to her, be awkward, she'll slap me, I won't get a chance to _actually_ ask her out and then-" Natsu blushed as Lisanna raised a knowing eyebrow.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Uh... L-Lisanna?"

"..."

"..."

"... Lisa-" "I. _KNEW IT!"_ She screamed so loud and so happily, Natsu's ears were ringing even after his friend's outburst. "Knew what?" Gray leaned over and turned to join their conversation. "Natsu wants to-" "Oh, SHADDUP." "Date _Lucy_!" "Woahhh, WHAT?" "SHHHHHH!" "THIS IS GOLD!"

Natsu hesitantly turned around, and shot Lucy a warily look. She was zoning out still, looking straight ahead and didn't seem to be paying neither any attention. He sighed in relief, before facing back to his two best friends again with a fierce glare. Gray was in tears from laughing. "Ahahahaha, no _way!"_ Gray chuckled as he wiped a tear from his eye. "Fire fart doesn't do anything but be a stupid asshole all day. There's no way they'll last an _hour_!" "Gray, you wanna _go_?" "Bring it, Pyro face!" "My pleasure, popsicle tits!"

Lisanna watched the two play it out with a smile. The pang of jealously and envy still in her heart, but she ignored it, though it seriously pained her. She sighed, as she turned to look at Lucy.

Whoever she was, she caught her best friend's eye that's for sure. And because, no matter what best friends feel for each other, they support one another. So, making the two get together was now Lisanna's top priority and new goal. She just hoped, Lucy turned out to be a worthy match for Natsu...

"I think... I'm going to need to talk to my big boss matchmaker sister, Mira... And possibly a good ship name..." She murmured to herself, eyeing Natsu and glancing back at Lucy, her vision bouncing back and forth.

"... Nalu." She tested the word out in her mouth, and it left a nice ring to the taste. "Nalu. I like it."

She inhaled deeply, before standing up from her chair and began to approach the blonde, who was about to be caught up in her usual day madness.

* * *

 **A/Ns: Exactly 1,400 words, minus the author notes! Fear not dear readers, I haven't forgotten my writer's Nalu love and fanfics! School been busy and life's been harsh, but good as well. Hopefully by summer or spring break, I can update my other fanfics and this one too. By the way- I have _not_ forgotten my other fanfics like Love's a Game, or Virtually in Love. Those new chapters are half written already, so don't worry. I'll come back and post them later on, should I have time. Like, a lot of time. I write slow and get real antsy after a while so I'm sorry! And this has 107 follows and 70 favorites! I can't believe it, I'mma cry. Knowing I have support from you guys makes me wanna to update. But, you know what makes me want to update even more and just as well? Reviews. And that's not for say either. I updated, Hidden Love, because someone reviewed again and told me I hadn't updated in forever, and really wanted the next chapter. I updated this because someone also reviewed after a while.**

 **I'm sorry I can't give you a larger chapter than 1,400 words, but I'll try harder next time, I promise. This chapter's kind of a Lisanna POV Kinda thing, and fluff going between the two of them. I just wanted to point out, I'm not making Lisanna a bitch this time. I thought I might, but Lisanna can be nice, and I'mma respect that. Right, I'll peace out now, since I don't want my author notes to be longer than my chapter itself.**

 **Just remember-** **YOU AREN'T FORGOTTEN, AND REVIEW IF YOU WANT A NEW CHAPTER QUICKLY.**

 **... Yeah.**

 **~Trinity**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail**


	7. Chapter 7

Lucy didn't give a reaction or any sign showing surprise when Lisanna pulled up the empty seat next to her.

"Hi!" She grinned, shooting a beam towards the emotionless blonde, who blandly turned to stare at the pixie cut girl, not bothering to stop chewing her food.

Lisanna mentally sighed. She really did actually want to be friends with the blonde. She just didn't know how she could get through to her. "I'm Lisanna, by the way. It's nice to meet you, Lucy-san!" Letting enthusiasm leak into her voice to show her genuine meanings, Lisanna gave Lucy a double thumbs-up while curving her mouth into a somewhat cat-ish smile.

Her efforts were returned with a simple nod before Lucy continued to bite into her sandwich.

Confused sweat trickled down her forehead, as Lisanna's face plastered with a nervous smile. "Umm..." She didn't know how to continue! It was like a one-sided conversation- scratch that it _was_ a one-sided conversation.

 _How do I get her to open up..._ Lisanna's eyes spun as she quickly attempted to find a subject they could easily and freely speak about. What did she usually talk about with Natsu, Gray, and everyone else?! Lisanna's brain churned as Lucy showed no signs of any affect of awkwardness (she showed no signs at all, honestly). "..." They had just met each other, an hour ago, or so in the classroom, and Lisanna knew absolutely nothing of the girl sitting next to her.

Her conversations with Natsu? They were mainly just teasing, call-backs, a few wars ( _pun offs were the best_ ), and newest occasions. Why was this so hard? Lisanna never really knew about the difficulties of a conversation until now.

 _Maybe she should just get right to the point?_

 _No way!_ Lisanna shook her head in disagreement to that opinion. _That would be so confusing and creepy! A person you just met two minutes ago, asking for your phone number? She'd probably mistake it the wrong way; I'm not really interested in girls..._

Lisanna let out a small, "gah!" before embarrassingly realizing her outburst, and attempted (keyword, attempted) to cover up her mistake by coughing, and scratching the back of her head (thankfully Lucy wasn't bothered by it at all. She was staring straight ahead into space, while eating her sandwich). "Um... How do you like the school so far?" Lisanna smiled, finally deciding to continue the conversation. If she wanted to be friends, she'd have to work for it. Not to mention, her newly created ship absolutely _needed_ to sail. Maybe Mira-Nii's shipping antics were rubbing off on her.

"It's fine." "Oh, that's good! Are you having a good time here?"

"...I've been here for an hour. I don't have a say in that partake of the manner, yet." "Oh... Haha, you're right. Silly of me to ask..."

"It is completely normal of you to do so, there's no need to feel down." "Thanks for saying so... But, uh... Y-You don't need to speak so formerly with me. I'm just a fellow classmate, and hopefully your future friend!"

"...I see. But I was raised speaking this way, so please don't feel bothered."

"O-Oh..." Lisanna sheepishly scratched her chin, in nervousness. "Okay, then... If you need anything, you can always ask me or the guys over there! We'll be sure to help you around!" Waving a hand towards the (spying) Natsu and others Lisanna placed another genuine grin on her face, and a small giggle.

Lucy didn't reply for sometime, only staring at the silver haired girl's expression, and for a moment, Lisanna thought she might have had something stuck to her face, but Lucy finally turned away, her eyes closing. "Is that so?" Opening her beautiful brown eyes again, Lucy seemed to drift off into her thoughts again. "I'll do just that then."

Happy with her accomplishment, Lisanna applauded herself mentally. _Yes! Good job, self!_ Celebrating her small accomplishment, Lisanna mindlessly pumped her fist in the air. Wait. Now what was she supposed to d-

Hold on! This was the perfect timing to ask for her phone number!

Lisanna cheered again at her stunning (if she did say so herself) and genius idea. "Hey, Lucy-san?" Getting no reply, but with her chocolate orbs fixed back on her, Lisanna assumed that was her cue to continue. "Could I maybe," Pursuing her lips together, and crossing her fingers for it to work the way she hoped, Lisanna hesitated before continuing. "Have your phone number?"

Although Lucy didn't react, Lisanna flushed and waved her palms in front of her mindlessly. "N-N-N-Not like I'm going to stalk you or anything!" She chuckled nervously, damn she was so awkward at this. "It's just since I'm kind of hoping we can be friends... And you might need help around the school, I can assure you that if we have each other's phone numbers, it'd work out better, and more smoothly!" Luckily, she stopped stuttering near the end of her sentence, and Lucy paused before finally giving her reaction.

Without bothering to nod, Lucy reached into her black hooded pocket, and pulled out a cellphone. "I'll read it out to you."

Lisanna's face dawned with excitement, silently still cheering. "Sure!.. Uh, I think I left my phone in the classroom, but I'll go get a napkin or something to write it down on!" Standing up from her chair, the pixie-cut girl raced around the long table to Natsu, who was nervously waiting in anticipation.

"Did she accept?" His whisper was hushed as his eyes darted around nervously.

Lisanna let out a fake sigh, shaking her head.

She almost felt bad as the look of terror dawned across her best friend's face.

Almost.

She burst out into a fit of laughter, clutching her stomach in her giggle's wake. Realization struck him, and Natsu whacked Lisanna playfully on the head. "You're so mean!" "Nyaaa~! Lisanna stuck a tongue out at him, before requesting for a pen. "Do you have a paper too? A napkin would suffice."

Natsu shook his head in denial, as he called around, "Anyone gotta pen?"

Murmurs went around the table, resulting in no one having a tool to write with. "Eh, that's fine." Lisanna shrugged, giving up as she walked back towards her seat besides Lucy, who was now staring at her phone in wait.

 **XOXOX**

Natsu exhaled. Poor Lisanna. And she was doing this for him, too.

He watched as his friend walked back to her seat, even though she seemed completely and perfectly fine, it would definitely be a pain to ask Lucy again. They had just met her after all, you don't normally simply ask for a phone number five minutes after a meeting. Even worse, Lisanna had the same habit as him; She was completely forgetful.

He'd have to at least help her (well try to anyways) remember, later on.

Reaching a hand into his pocket, Natsu fumbled around, attempting to find his phone to create a note for later to assist his best friend in recalling.

"What the-" Patting around his sides, Natsu stood from his chair. " _Where the fu-"_ Looking around him, he wondered if he might've dropped it or placed it somewhere hidden from sight. "My pho- _Oh. No. She. Didn't._ " More realization struck to him. Whirling around, Natsu glared as he gritted his teeth in frustration.

" _Lisanna took my freaking phone._ "

 **XOXOX**

The silverette grinned with a smirk, as she pressed the lock button on the smartphone.

What could Natsu's password be?

"Hold on a second, Lucy. Just gotta unlock my phone~!" She cooed, humming a soft tune to press the home button to see the length of his password. She nearly fell out of her chair, deadpanning as she saw how long the digits showed. "What the hell!? It's so long! Ten, frickin' digits long!?" Lucy turned her direction, momentarily aiming her attention elsewhere. "Is something wrong?"

Lisanna sent a nervous laugh. "N-No, nothing's wrong..." She furiously pressed a random series of digits on the screen. _What the fuck, Natsu?!_

There was absolutely no way in Mavis's holy behind, Natsu could remember a ten digit long, password... Unless...

Lisanna gasped as an idea struck her, determination filling her being. "What if I try..." In acceptance to her guess, the phone screen opened, causing Lisanna to completely fall off the chair she sat in. Lucy looked down at her, "You okay?" Trembling, Lisanna grabbed the table for help on standing up. "Y-Yeah..." She said darkly. "Of course..."

 _The moron had his favorite pizza place's phone number for his damn phone pass-code._

Lisanna sighed, cooling down. Never mind, knowing Natsu it was typical.

Finally tapping on the Contacts icon, Lisanna and Lucy exchanged phone numbers (well more like, Natsu did virtually). When finished, the silver haired girl quickly texted the phone number to her own smartphone, before throwing the phone directly behind her, high into the air. A loud "Gah!... _Fucking, Lisanna_..." was heard from somewhere behind her (though she completely ignored it), and she earned a stare from Lucy. Smiling innocently, Lisanna grinned at the blonde, who simply stared back before deciding on finishing the remains of the sandwich.

At that point, the bell rang mentioning lunch was over.

Multiple students (including Lisanna and Lucy) rose from their chairs, each gathering their belongings to head to their next class. Lisanna tapped her face in thought. _Chemistry was next... Natsu should be attending the class, too. I'll stop by my locker really quickly to get my phone._

Humming to herself in delight, Lisanna (somewhat) skipped down the hall in thought of her newest (hopefully) friend as she went to go fetch her phone. Smirking evilly, she rubbed her hands together. Her first ship, Nalu, was bound to set sail. She knew it.

... _Mira would be proud._

* * *

A/ns: Readers! Guess who's back? Don't a-worry! I am not a-gonna! I'm back with a few cringes, and one of my favorite scenes from 'I love yoo' mixed in. Thanks for staying with me till now and... 117 follows, 77 favorites, and 5K views? You all are too nice, even when I come back like, four months later... I did promise a longer chapter last round, so here it is! Though not by much, and I'm sorry. But, guess what? I'll be posting again, tomorrow (I think), if you all are still with me! Thanks for reading, lovelies!


	8. Chapter 8

Natsu let out a well needed groan as he slumped over his desk.

"Mr. Dragneel!" Evergreen snapped. "Please refrain from any signs of disappointment during this class period."

He nearly rolled his eyes in fury. It wasn't _his_ fault Lisanna was giving him a migraine over some new girl. He had barely known her for a couple hours now, and Miss Blonde hoodie had already screwed up his love life by leading Lisanna on to cheering him on and giving him a massive headache. Did he mention the fact that it didn't help that she had _stolen_ his phone and hadn't even returned it to her yet? What's worse? He didn't have _any_ more classes with her for the rest of the school period. Wonderful.

Nonetheless, he softly sighed and let out a mumbled. "Yes ma'am."

Evergreen's eyes twinkled in incomplete satisfaction, but after a slight hesitated pause she let it slide. For now.

"Good. Now moving on- does anyone remember what the term 'osmasis' is, back two years ago?" The class wilted back, no one raising their hand to answer the question. Natsu himself let himself stay down. He didn't know (or care) about 'oasis's right now.

"Hmm... Well then, Mr. Natsu. Explain please." He mentally cursed, swearing he could see his teacher's glasses gleam, evilly.

School is a _cruel, cruel_ place.

Actually, he kind of knew his teacher was up to something.

Thinking out curse words (obviously he didn't yell them out loud, as much as he'd like to) he inhaled before standing up. "I don't know." He said bluntly.

Evergreen peered over her lenses superiorly. "You don't know?"

Natsu shook his head slightly before sitting down, preparing himself for the usual 'I-am-disappointed-in-you-you-should-know-better' lecture. Evergreen-sensei delivered, giving him exactly what he figured.

"Well, how _disappointing_." she tsked. "Natsu, I have no idea how you made it through to the tenth grade till now, but _you_ will be writing an essay over all parts, functions, and cycles of the cell and its interiors. Due by next week, and must be at least a page long. It is a grade." She finished with a might huff of delight and smirk before continuing on. Ignoring the pitied looks he earned from his classmates, Natsu resisted the urge of yelling out a string of curses. Of course, though, he held his tongue.

More school work wasn't on his list of 'to-do's.

As his science teacher carried on with her work, Natsu let himself ease a bit by glaring at the back of Gray's head.

"Ice-prick." He mumbled.

With a whip of his head, Gray turned around. "What was that, flame-brain?"

Natsu rolled his eyes towards the ceiling and down before throwing his head back to give Gray a smirk. "You're so unoriginal." He watched as the raven haired boy furrowed his eyebrows together. "What do you mean?" Natsu scoffed at the question. "What do I mean? I'm talking about your creativity line. 'Flame brain'- seriously? Could you be _any_ more pathetic, _Gray_."

Now it was Gray's turn to laugh. "You're one to talk, pyro. They say it takes one to know one; and stupidity isn't always right, y'know."

Natsu froze and glared. "Ohh, you getting cold on me _now_ , are ya', Elsa?"

Gray shrugged with a returned smirk. "Ice will dominate even fire, if the dragon's not wary." he warned. Natsu's eyes narrowed. "Fire's better and you know it." "No, it's not." "Shut it, ice-cube. Warmth takes over frigidness anytime." "Oh, yeah?" "Yeah!" "Prove it." "'En garde, then!"

The two launched into battle, Gray turning fully around in his seat to face battle properly, both boys had their arms raised in combat as their pencils whacked into one another's harshly. "Eat lead, popsicle breath!" "I'll make you inhale eraser shreddings for that one, fire-butt!"

As they continued on in their 'pencil swordsmanship of war', neither noticed that both slowly began to rise in their seats, each whipping their arms across quickly in order to access a better position for their duel.

Eventually, after a few minutes of attempts-read again- _attempts_ to ignore the two, Evergreen finally sighed in stress. " _Could_ you two _try,_ " she paused here, hesitating for a second to think about how realistic that sounded. " _try_ to be a _little_ more mature, please?" Glaring, she gave the two each a death glare cold enough to turn anyone into stone.

Unfortunately for her, neither were paying attention.

Though, in his own way, Natsu would have liked to have gotten _some_ credit for his next actions.

"TAXES." He yelled out a mighty battle-cry before abandoning ship-er-pencil, and punching Gray full in the face.

And that, of course, was the reason he found himself sitting in Makarov's office for the _second_ time that day.

* * *

A/ns: I looked back and realized how utter crap this thing was (lol, my previous writing style was _so_ immature... Though it still is). Anyways, I spent today rewatching a lot of Disney movies and shows, and I'm literally crying right now on how much Cameron Boyce and Dove Cameron have grown up (sniffle). Not to mention Selena Gomez! That girl's growing fierce lately. Anyways, I'm not really a full on Gomez fan (sorry, Selena-lovers) but I absolutely _adore_ Dove and Cam. Those two are awesome. Cam's dancing is lit, and Dove's singing and acting are on fire! Sorry, this has nothing to do with the chapter today but agh! I love them so much! Okay, sorry for the short chapt, I'll be back soon (hopefully)!

(No promises for updates tomorrow, even if I can, because I realized I lie a lot... I'm sorry!)

(Hopefully the humor in this chapter will make up for the short 850 words...(cries))


End file.
